South Park Toy Story
by SouthParkRepublican
Summary: Just a short story about the minor, nonhuman characters in South Park!
1. Chapter 1

((So, basically, I decided to write a short story about the minor, non-human characters of South Park, since they don't seem to get enough love and attention. Their personalities were determined by me, based on how I perceived them throughout the seasons. It doesn't necessarily mean they're accurate, but it's my opinion as to how they would behave in such given situations. With that said, I will be using the following characters in this story: Clyde Frog, Mr. Hat, Mr. Kitty, Sparky, and Stripe. And to make things less confusing, I will also describe their personalities before beginning the story: Sparky is the most caring out of the rest of the characters. He takes the time to comfort others and offer them hope and encouragement. Stripe is schizophrenic and has a personality like Tweek, so you can expect plenty of violent spasms from him. Mr. Kitty and Clyde Frog, despite living together, are completely opposite. Clyde Frog is the brains of the operation. He's very outgoing, always comes up with the most practical ideas, presents the group with common sense, and isn't afraid to take risks. Mr. Kitty, on the other hand, is very shy and tends to keep to himself. He hardly ever talks to anyone and spends a lot of time hiding in the corner. And lastly, Mr. Hat lingered last in line for brains, meaning that he's the opposite of Clyde Frog's smarts and common sense. Every idea Mr. Hat comes up with is either crazy, not possible, or just completely barbaric. He's completely oblivious to his surroundings and never quite understands why things never go his way. Also, I'm writing this story in paragraph/chapter form, meaning that each paragraph starts a new chapter. Basically, each chapter is written from a certain characters point of view, which will be revealed within the first couple of sentences. With that said, I hope you can enjoy this short story. I dedicate it to my awesome friend Anna because she was the inspiration. So, this will just prove how amazing she truly is!))

It was completely dark. Not a single particle of light was present within the early morning air. The subzero temperatures made the experience even more unpleasant. But one thing was obvious: he had been locked away in the toy chest again for too long. Except this time he was all alone. He didn't have the company of his trusted companions by his side. Helplessly, he wandered about planning his next move when suddenly a burst of light came crashing through an opening in the chest, signifying that his exit was imminent. He slowly but steadily crawled out of the dreadful place he'd been lurking for so long and planned to make his escape. He knew that the rest of his team was awaiting his arrival at Sizzlers for an early-morning meeting. Before attempting to make his final exit, he knew that he had to ensure his owner knew nothing about his temporary departure. As such, he carefully examined the bed upon which his blubbery master had been lying for the past several hours. From the scent of dozens of fried spices lingering in the air, he knew one thing was blatantly obvious: he had passed out from eating too much KFC again. Reassuring himself that he would be safe for at least another five hours, Clyde Frog hesitantly made his way to the window that his master had foolishly left open, resulting in the sudden climate surge in the room. He was cold and frightened, but he knew that he had to make his way to Sizzlers to meet up with his companions. This sudden burst of motivation landed him on an area directly outside of the upstairs floor that overlooks the ice-covered ground below. Regretfully, he knew that he couldn't make the fall, but was determined to find a way out. He continued searching the roof for other possible exits, but failed to find anything safer. And he knew it would be unwise to attempt an escape through the ground floor, due to the fact that it would prove to draw too much attention from the passing cars and random pedestrians at all hours of the night. And taking the risk of getting caught was just too daring for him. He knew there had to be another way out. Though a dangerous move, he made his escape from the roof by descending down a rain gutter, as if to use it as a slippery slide, and landed upon the soft ground that had yet to be covered in ice. Knowing that he was safe, he continued walking away from the house and towards his destination, being very mindful of avoiding contact with the outside world. He met up with the others a short time later.


	2. Chapter 2

Pacing by the back door in his faded, white fur, he awaited the arrival of his aquatic friend. Stripe couldn't understand why the others would trust such a nervous guinea pig to tend to the operation of assuring that Clyde Frog would make it there safely. It had already been hours since he said he would arrive and Stripe was beginning to panic. He continuously played out the worst case scenario in his head, thinking all the worse things that could have possibly happened to him. Still, he held out hope that he would eventually hear five simultaneous knocks on the door, followed by the secret code, signaling the arrival of their most trusted companion. Stripe, now running back and forth between the freezer and the fryer, felt like he was about to see his entire life flash before his eyes. He knew that not even a human could survive from such drastic emotion, let alone a furry animal like him. He managed to slightly calm his nerves by sitting in a bowl filled with water and warming it up via the stove, but in his haste to calm himself, he was too stressed to realize that a stove would continue to heat the water beyond its boiling point. Not even a minute later, he was back on the floor; but this time, completely drenched in boiling hot water, just about to fry his insides. Again, he started running through the kitchen, making his way to the freezer to hopefully cool off. He slowly opens the large, heavy, freezer door and can instantly feel the chill coming from within. The cold on his burning hot fur almost drags him into the chilled, dark room. He carefully steps inside, being careful not to trip over anything left behind from the night before. Becoming so caught up in his newly found comfort zone, he forgot to hold the door open; as a result, it ended up closing behind him, thereby locking him inside. Again, panic struck. He continuously pounded on the door and screamed as loud as he possibly could, but the freezer walls were far too dense for any noise of a squeaky pitch to find its way through. Not to mention the others were too far away to hear and Clyde Frog was still nowhere to be seen. Not only that, but now he wouldn't be able to let him in, even if he did show up. There was no time for Stripe to even think about panicking. He had to find a way out before the subzero temperatures completely penetrated through his warm body and freezing him where he stands. This was very difficult, considering the light was turned off, leaving the room completely dark. He crawled along the floor, carefully examining his surroundings, estimating how big the room was, knowing where all the walls were, and where all the obstacles stood. He climbed up onto a stack of boxes that had no problem holding him without tipping over. After reaching the top, he could feel an air vent sticking out from the top of the freezer. Overjoyed that he may have found an escape route, he frantically yanked off the cover and crawled inside. As he traveled through the seemingly endless tunnel, he had flashbacks to the various plastic tubes that reside in his permanent home at the Tucker household. But this time, he had a clear cut mission he had to accomplish, leaving no time for reminiscing. Crawling through the ceiling, he eventually saw light at the end of the tunnel. As he walked across the bridge connecting the air vent to the kitchen, the overhead panel collapsed from under him and he fell out, ending up back in the kitchen where he started. Just as he hit the ground, he could hear the knocking at the back door. Knowing that Clyde Frogs entry was imminent, he rushed to the door, opened it, and saw Clyde Frog standing there. He rushed out to hold him, thankful he's alive. He had a million questions on his mind and was dying to know what kept him out so long, but there was no time for that. The others were waiting, so the two of them walked through the kitchen and into the room where the others were awaiting his arrival.


End file.
